The Power of Technology
by Uchizaki
Summary: Hikaru's world is all about himself, until his new "playmate" that's hired by his mom arrived. The Hitachiin finds himself accepting others into his small world, but can he accept this other mysterious person? Slight OCC and AU, Hikaru x Haruhi.
1. The Hitachiins' Mansion

A/N: I had sudden inspiration for the plot of this story so I quickly got started, if you read the first part and can figure out what's gonna happen, you get a cookie! Also, for the first chapters, there is only one Hitachiin twin, for now... Anyway, read and review! Sorry for the grammar mistakes...I never was good at grammar ;(

Hikaru: There will be HikaHaru and some other pairings in this fic.

Kaoru: Uchizaki-san does not own OHSHC, but the plot is hers.

Hikaru: Warnings: Unbeta'd, slight OC characters, could-be-better grammar.

_Thoughts, or emphasis._

The Past

"Normal Talking"

* * *

---3:38 A.M. October 13, 1993 Yagato Hospital---

"Waaaaah!!" The shrill cry of a newborn's will to live broke the eerie silence of the hospital. Angered whispers and noises can be heard right out of one of the rooms. A door slammed open, the noise echoing endlessly into the unoccupied halls. A man dressed in a casual black silk suit and charcoal colored pants strode out, a small white bundle in his hands. 

He ignored the pleading cries of his wife and swiftly walked out the deserted hospital. Even though the distant uncontrolled, pained sobs cut deeply into his heart, his mission had to be completed. He glanced down at the now sleeping orange haired baby and smiled sadly. For a brief moment, regret flashed across his brown orbs as he observed the peaceful new life.

He shook his head furiously. _It has to be done, now. _He assured himself and got into a jet black limo that was waiting for him. The vehicle took off into the dark dreary night.

Inside Yagato hospital Yuzuha cried sofly to herself, pain racking through her fragile body after her labored previous childbirth. The doctors didn't know what to do, so they quietly slipped out of the room, giving the troubled new mother some time to be alone.

"Why him, why our precious firstborn son?" Yuzuha muttered in calm anger, looking out the window, gazing down at the sleeping city. "What if it fails? What then? Mito?" She asked bitterly, "You can't agree to make him, our first born son, a guinea pig for some stupid government experiment…"

---Timeskip to the Present---

Hikaru sighed loudly and rubbed his throbbing head. He hated stressful pointless activities like sports. It's boring, a waste of time, and just plain bothersome. It was so easy to sink a basketball into a netted hoop that it was entertaining to some extent to watch his other classmates struggle fruitlessly with it, air ball after air ball. He didn't know why he had let them convince him to go the gym to shoot big orange bouncy balls into stupid hoops when he could've been at home playing video games. Now he really regretted his choice, feeling dead tired. Even if sports were easy, they're still energy draining. His entire body ached; he really needed to get out and exercise more…

Closing his bedroom door carelessly, he staggered forward and collapsed on his soft fluffy king sized bed.

_At least school starts in a week_, Hikaru thought, _and then things should get more interesting…._After all, pranking the butlers and the maids weren't exactly fun and worthwhile, since they never get angry or annoyed. And even if they do, they don't show it. Servants are there to serve their masters, not to disobey or disrespect.

The redhead rubbed his face ruefully into his pillow, drinking in the fresh smell of spearmint, as he recalled his mom's words just a few minutes ago. _"Tomorrow you're new personal maid will be arriving, since your old one decided to quit her job…" There she stopped and shot a disapproving glare at her obnoxious son, "Anyways, the new girl is around your age, and she'll be in your class when school starts. Well, I guess you wouldn't really call her a maid; she'll be more like your 'playmate'. Yeah… here to keep you company." Hikaru had protested that he wasn't lonely or anything, but his mom was even more stubborn than him about it. So in the end he agreed. _

Hikaru rolled his eyes under his closed eyelids and took in a deep breath. Like he needed company. Nobody needs his company, why should he want theirs'? He thought about his new "playmate".

_What would she be like? Hopefully not another rich snobby I'm-better-than-you girl… then again, since she'll be taking a job, she might be a _commoner_! El gaspo! _Hikaru mused, _now that might be quite interesting… but what's the chance of that? _He stifled a yawn and directed his gaze towards his little navy blue alarm clock. _11:15 already? That stupid basket-shit club, wasting so much of my time…_

The Hitachiin moved to dangle his legs over the side of his bed and lifted his white polo shirt off slowly. He slipped out of his sports shorts and pulled shut his window shades. With another yawn, he lifted the covers and crawled into them. Tucking himself in, he quickly fell into a deep slumber, not giving another thought about the new maid, playmate, whatever…

---The Next Day, Hitachiin Mansion---

Haruhi stood in front of the glamorous Hitachiin mansion and gulped. She wondered where the heck her okama dad managed to snag this kind of a job for her. This is by far the strangest job she had ever had, and probably will ever have. I mean, it's not everyday you get a job that comes with a special bonus, like being able to enroll in the famed, rich kid only, Ouran Academy, the school for the elite. Not to mention that you get really, really good pay. It's almost more money than what her dad makes. Haruhi would do anything to get into the Academy, since that's her only source to fulfill her dream, becoming a great lawyer, just like her deceased mother.

She mustered up her courage, straightened her light pink casual shirt, and pressed the doorbell button. She was nervous, what if her new "master" didn't approve of her? If he should fire her, then all her dreams will be crushed. No, that won't happen, Haruhi Fujioka had vowed yesterday that she won't ruin this. She will do her best, and if her best isn't enough, she'll make it be enough. Nothing, absolutely nothing will ruin her only chance to go to Ouran.

The door slid open, and a young butler around the age of twenty-five greeted her warmly, "Ah, you must be Haruhi Fujioka-san, we've been expecting you." He quickly took the luggage effortlessly off of the girl's hands. She didn't bring much, just a small suitcase filled up with some of her personal belongings. They had informed her that everything will be prepared for her; she didn't have to bring trivial things like toothbrushes, pj's, hair clips, even clothes! It was weird, but the brunette went along with it. The owners of this mansion are obviously rich high-class people, so they should have no problems supplying her with anything, right? But then again, these are _rich _people, so… "_Be on your guard Haruhi! You never know what to expect!" Father had said._

Haruhi smiled back and walked in cautiously, half expecting _something _to happen. After all, she had also heard from her concerned dad that this _Hikaru Hitachiin _is quite a prankster. His last maid worked here for only a day before she resigned. The previous personal maids had also resigned one by one. But, to her surprise, nothing happened.

The mansion's inside is even more breath-taking than the outside, as Haruhi discovered. A bright glass chandelier hung from the ceiling, bathing the massive living room with a warm golden light. Warm red wallpaper coated the sides, and exquisite paint twirls covered the roof. There were black leather couches, intricately designed carpet, a glowing glass coffee table, and other exotic antiquities that the brunette didn't have time to look at closely.

"This way, miss." The butler beckoned for her, heading towards the stairs. She nodded and quickly followed obediently, and presently they stopped in front of a mahogany door.

"Your room," The butler stated simply while he fished a small metal key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. They strode in.

Haruhi gasped, her eyes widening and her mouth dropping open; her lithe hand flew up to her mouth in an attempt to stifle her gasp, failing. _Her new room was larger than her entire apartment! _She thought, eyes scanning the new environment. _I thought I was just supposed to be a maid! Do all the maids here have rooms like this!? _She drank in the sight of the lavishly furnished room. There was a nice big queen sized be a rich burgundy mahogany study table, with a black leather chair. A large square 10 feet by 10 feet mirror hung opposite to the bed. Rich red carpeting with intriguing mosaic patterns covered up the floor. A spacious mahogany closet and a beautiful wide dresser were positioned close to the bed.

_Wow…just…wow… lucky rich bastards…_Haruhi concluded, in awe. …_Am I like one now too?_

The butler cleared his throat, getting the brunette's attention, and he said, "Yuzuha-sama will be here to speak with you shortly, meanwhile, feel free to do anything. After all, this is your room, so you should get used to it. And if there is anything unsatisfactory, don't hesitate to ask."

"Unsatisfactory!? No no, this is awesome! Arigatou!" Haruhi blurted out, finally unable to contain her excitement, and flew forward towards her new bed. "Uwaah! So soft!!" She exclaimed in ectasy as she flopped around on the comfy furniture.

The young servant smiled and excused himself politely, shutting the door soundlessly.

Haruhi sighed contently, and reluctantly got off of her bed. She started to explore the vast new universe known as her room. Walking up to the closet, she opened it with a grand gesture and gasped, eyes widening until they can't widen any further. All kinds of exotic, gorgeous and definitely expensive clothing hung off wooden clothe hangars. The brunette quickly shut the closet door, surely those clothes weren't meant for her to wear. Instead, she turned her attention to the dresser and opened the first drawer.

_Hmm, this stuff is not too lavish for my tastes, _Haruhi noted as she rummaged through the dresser, finding normal t-shirts, jeans, socks, and underwear, in different colors. Different slogans and graphics reflected off the clothes, each unique in their own way_. _Haruhi sighed, shutting the drawers completely, after neatly folding the clothes that she had shaken out and putting them back in. _Spoiled rich people… _

Loud rapping on her door jolted her from her thoughts. The brunette rushed to the door and opened it quickly. She found herself captured by bright golden orbs.

Yuzuha Hitachiin smiled and quickly enveloped a surprised Haruhi in a hug, exclaiming, "So you're Ranka-san's daughter! Pleasure to meet you!" She waltzed into her room and settled down on the bed after releasing a flustered brunette.

"H-hai, arigatou," Haruhi replied meekly, shutting the door gently, and turned around to face the mistress of the house. The other woman was wearing a sky blue open necked blouse, a white undershirt, and a dark lavender long skirt, elegantly draping over her slender legs.

"How do you like your room?" She asked casually, making small talk, gauging the girl in front of her with her calculating and observant eyes.

Haruhi gulped and straightened herself. She replied, "It's awesome, beautiful, really, I didn't really think that a maid's room would be so… elegant. I mean, this is the most beautiful room I've been in…"

Yuzuha smiled, _well,_ _she's quite honest… _"No no, you're not quite a maid here; I really need you to be a companion for my son, Hikaru."

Haruhi nodded hesitantly.

"You'll go to Ouran Academy, and you'll be put in the same class as Hikaru, class 1-A. I've heard from your father that your grades are quite exemplary, yes?"

Haruhi nodded again in consent.

"You'll take the same classes as Hikaru, and you're free to do whatever you want at the academy. Don't think that you'll have to always be by him or something, there will be moments, guaranteed, when you'll want to _avoid _him." Yuzuha smiled dryly and continued.

"Well, it's enough 'business' talk for today, did you take a look at the clothes in the compartments yet?" She asked casually, changing the subject.

"Hai, those clothes are… amazing…" Haruhi replied, smiling back.

"Well good, I'm glad you like them, they're for you to wear."

Haruhi's mouth dropped open, _they were seriously for me!?_

"I designed them, so one of these days, model for me, 'k?" Yuzuha smiled and winked.

_She…she designed them!? _The brunette stood in shock as she observed the woman in a new light.

"Ara, Ranka-san didn't say anything about me?" the Hitachiin prodded, a grin on her face, "I'm hurt!" A mock expression flitted briefly across her visage.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and asked eagerly, "So, what do I do these last couple of days of summer vacation?"

"Hmm, well, you can start by getting used to Hikaru, I guess," Yuzuha answered thoughtfully, a finger under her chin. She glanced at her watch, "Oh my, look at the time! It's almost nine! You should go wake him up, that's what his previous maid did every morning; well, correction, just one morning. Heh. Then maybe you guys can chat and you know, get to know eachother or something." She said and got up to leave.

"I'll have to leave for work now, so, if you have any further questions; just ask Hikaru or some of the servants around, 'k? I'll be seeing around." She said and waved as she exited the room. Haruhi nodded and gave a little wave back.

The brunette also left her room a few moments later and headed for this Hikaru's room.

_Wait… I don't even know where it is, better just ask around rather than exploring this big gigantic mansion…I would probably get lost, _Haruhi thought and approached a maid who was cleaning the hallways.

"Excuse me…" She started, catching the maid's attention, "Where's Hikaru-san's room?" She asked politely. The maid smiled and replied, "Ah! You must be Hikaru-sama's new maid! Maybe you'll have better luck with him… Anyways, his room is right down the hall, the largest doors you'll see."

Haruhi thanked the girl briefly and walked down the hallway. She stopped at the double doors and hesitated, wondering if she should knock first. Deciding that it'll be polite to knock, she gave the wooden door three gentle raps.

Getting no reply, she sighed, mustered up her courage, and slowly turned the handle, surprised that it's unlocked. She gently pushed open the door and slipped in. The room was dimly lit; the shades were pulled shut, but several sunrays are leaking in. The little dust particles floating around could be seen if you squint.

_Wow, this room is like twice the size of my room, _Haruhi mused and took in the sight. She noticed a large portrait hanging on the wall. It was a young orange-reddish haired boy around the age of 12. A small smile dwindled on his face. His eyes reflected a golden topaz hue. He wore a sky-blue uniform, an Ouran uniform. Haruhi stepped closer to read the tag under the painting: Hitachiin Hikaru. _So that's him…hmm…_

A faint rustling noise caught her attention. She turned instinctively and found herself staring at the big white lump on the bed. _Must be this Hikaru… _She thought and walked up to the bed. She poked the lump hesitantly and said, "Hikaru-sama? Yuzuha-san had instructed me to come and wake you…"

She waited a couple of seconds, then, getting no response, she yanked the covers off bravely. Only to see… something long and black...

"Yaaaaaaaaaah!! … Oh, it's fake… phew." Haruhi sighed, placing a hand on her chest. She gazed down at the big man-sized _fake _bug intently. It really looked real, two long antennas protruded out of its black head, and legs jutted out from each black segment. She stared at it more, as if daring it to move. As if on cue, it wiggled.

Wait…

That _thing _did not just wiggle.

She shook her head fiercely and forced herself to look at the thing on the bed again.

It wiggled again.

"YAAAAH!!!!" Haruhi screamed and instinctively did what she had always done whenever she got scared. Jump into the closest concealed place to be found; in this case, the tall mahogany closet nearby.

Yanking the door of the wardrobe open, she quickly darted into it, feeling safety against the soft fabric of the hanging clothes.

Upon hearing silence, she released air that she didn't even realize that she had held in with a loud sigh. A small relieved smile crept up her face, and she wiped some imaginary sweat on top of her eyebrows.

"Boo."

All of a sudden, Haruhi stared into a pair of golden orbs and in her panic and fear she again did what her instincts told her to do.

"AAAAH!!!"

-Slap-

Silence.

"Huff, huff…haa," Haruhi panted and slowly collected her senses back. Wait…she just slapped someone…who…? "Uh..."

"…Ouch, that smarts," A playful masculine voice spoke up from the darkness of the stuffy closet. Two arms planted themselves on either side of her; rustling sounds were heard as the person moved around.

Haruhi gasped and quickly opened the closet door, basking the mysterious prankster with the little light in the room. She found that the person leaning over her was none other than…Hitachiin Hikaru? Her mind clicked together: white lump in bed, centipede, closet, "Boo.", slap. Yeah.

When she was just about to yell at the boy, Hikaru stumbled out of the closet clumsily and started to roll on the floor, doubled over, roaring with laughter, releasing his long-contained merriment.

"Ahahahaaah! Y-you should've seen your face Hahahaha!! Precious oh man! Hahahahahaah!"

Haruhi's face lit up in embarrassment and anger as she too, stepped out of the furniture, intent on giving this … moron, a piece of her mind.

Then she paused, remembering that this person, lying on the ground having fun at her expense, was technically her employer.

She sighed and rubbed her head, _This is gonna be a hard, troublesome job…and you're telling me that I've got to, like, respect this guy…and I'm gonna be around him all the time...groan._

So how was it? Please leave a review =)!! Ideas about later pairings are appreciated! Constructive Criticism is also welcome! And I apologize for the bad ending to the chappie, but the story will get better!

R&R

* * *


	2. Breakfast and the Schedule

A/N: This is a really really fast update! My opinion anyways...But! I've gotta work on my other stories too! So the next update won't be so fast...Read and do me a favor by leaving a review! Reviews make the writer's brain work! ...well, at least, my brain. And I do apologize for advance for any grammar mistakes, I don't have a beta, and my own grammar sucks...

Disclaimer: Uchizaki do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

Haruhi cleared her throat loudly, getting the smirking Hitachiin's attention.

"Hikaru-sama," she stated as sharp as she could, "I-"

"Your name," the redhead stated, rather than asked. A small smug smile still lingered on his face as he casually interrupted her, as if she wasn't speaking at all.

"-was told to come wake you up…" Haruhi's right eyebrow twitched, a little annoyed by getting rudely interrupted. Then, remembering her master's question, she answered stoically, "Fujioka Haruhi." She made sure not to veal her annoyance.

"Hm. Fujioka Ha-ruhi." Hikaru spoke, rolling the word out. "Haruhi, huh… Weren't you surprised by the centipede?" he asked mockingly, changing the topic as he yanked the black thing out from under his covers swiftly, sticking it into the brunette's face. It was a little too close to comfort and Haruhi involuntarily flinched and took a step backwards. Hikaru grinned widely, _well, here's someone I can tease… heh heh heh. She can be a quite entertaining toy… _

"I'm not scared of this _thing!_"

He was surprised when he felt his slick black toy snatched out of his hands. He blinked and noticed Haruhi holding it and examining it. She seemed quite interested in it, as if she was trying to figure out how it operated and such. Her brows were furrowed in thought as her eyes raked over the figure.

Hikaru smirked to himself as he pressed a button on the fake bug's mini remote control that was hiding in his pocket. The centipede started to wiggle, more ferociously this time, and a surprised brunette dropped it with a startled gasp.

She glared daggers at the boy that was pounding his fist on the ground, laughing. She resisted the urge to just slam her foot against the other's ribs as her face grew flushed. Somehow, this boy just stepped on her nerves. She really didn't usually get mad or indignant so fast, but yeah, it's kind of weird. But as she had promised herself before, she'll do well on this job. It's the key to her future, in a way. That thought in mind, she calmed herself and simply waited for the laughter to die out. The brunette can see now that the rumors about this Hikaru Hitachiin were absolutely true.

However, she needed to find out the details of her job, and Yuzuha-san had told her to ask Hikaru; so here she was.

When the Hitachiin had finally stopped laughing, the brunette asked as politely as she could, "So, what do you want me to do? For my job, I mean."

Hikaru's eyes widened slightly in surprise. This girl standing before him sure was different from all his previous maids. They were all either too shy or too stiff for his liking, but here was her, talking casually to him. His face hardened a little.

_Isn't she aware that I'm technically her employer?_ The redhead thought, _if she is, why is she acting so… normal?_

"Well, mom never hired a 'playmate' for me before…" Hikaru started, a weird glint in his golden eyes, "I guess I'll have to make a set of rules for you to follow sometime today."

"Rules?" Haruhi asked cautiously, not liking the sound of that at all.

"Yeah," Hikaru grinned evilly, "Like for example, doing all my homework after school days-"

"WHAT!?" the brunette blurted out, "Me do your homework?"

The redhead lifted an eyebrow. He also never had a servant that talked back before…

"Yeah, anything wrong with that? You're gonna be in my class, so just letting me copy your answers is fine-"

"You've got to be kidding me! Why should I let you copy my answers?!!" Haruhi exploded indignantly. _The nerve of this guy, asking her to do a thing like that so casually, rich people are so hard to understand, _she thought. She added, "Isn't that cheating?"

"Oh? This is interesting; I believe you weren't hired to express your opinions." Hikaru stated coldly.

Haruhi flinched. Once again she had forgotten the fact that this guy is her employer.

"If you want to keep your job and your pitiful chance at a brighter future, I suggest you obey me." The redhead mentally winced; that came out harsher that he meant to. But it's too late to take it back. He regretted it a little when he saw the brief shock and pain that flickered in the brunette's milky brown eyes.

Haruhi gritted her teeth, _just because he has lived a better, easier life that me, even if he has much more power than me, even if he has more money than me, that doesn't justify him taunting and mocking me. _But on the outside, she quickly put on her stoic expression and bowed. "Gomenasai. But you're breakfast is ready downstairs."

"Sure…leave the room." Hikaru stated, making his way to the closet.

"…Why?"

"So I can change, dummy, I'm still in my pj's," the redhead stated, smirking at the girl as he started to pull his shirt off. "But you can stay if you like…" Hikaru sauntered closer to the surprised brunette and whispered into her ear huskily, "I don't mind…"

"I'll just turn around as you change," Haruhi said flatly, took a few steps backwards and turned around.

Hikaru's eyebrows arched up. _Most girls would swoon or at blush or something…this girl sure is different, maybe 'cause she's a commoner…yeah that's it,_ he thought. He shrugged, deciding to just drop it, and quickly changed out of his silky white pajamas.

_This guy… weird, _she thought, shaking her head slightly.

"Hey, are you coming or not?" She lifted her head up, seeing that her master's already done changing into a dark blue and black shirt and a pair of tan cargo pants. A pair of white socks covered his previously bare feet. He was impatiently standing by the door, a hand on the handle.

"Huh?"

"Breakfast, of course." Hikaru rolled his eyes and smirked teasingly at the brunette.

"O-oh, yeah…but I've already had breakfast before coming here- Ack what are you doing!?" Haruhi spluttered as a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward.

"Come on, the _rich _have awesome food for breakfast, unlike you poor deprived commoners."

Haruhi let herself get yanked along down the stairs. A vein threatened to pop above her temple. _Stupid rich bastards…_she thought bitterly. But she couldn't help but be interested in the promised food. _I wonder if they have ootoro…_

"You want…ootoro?" Hikaru asked amusedly, pausing in their pace to look at the brunette.

_Oops, did I think that out loud..? Ah well. _"I've heard of it, but I've never had the chance to try any…" she said plainly, shrugging.

To her surprise, she was glomped by Hikaru. "Aw you poor poor thing…" Hikaru muttered, crying fake tears.

Haruhi sweatdropped and pried the Hitachiin off of her. But the redhead just grinned and continued to drag her along.

"I can walk too!" The brunette argued, trying futilely to release herself from the vice-like grip. She was ignored. After a few more tries she gave up.

"We're here!" Hikaru declared cheerfully and waved his hand in a majestic gesture towards the food laden table.

Haruhi gawked. The giant table is filled with food of all different kinds! Some of the stuff she had never seen before! She unconsciously took a step forward, lured by the delicious scents wafting into her sensitive nostrils. "W-wow…" she managed to mutter.

Hikaru grinned and gave the stoned brunette a nudge in the ribs, "Dig in, otherwise it's gonna get cold. I'll be right back." He left the room briskly.

Haruhi pulled out a chair uncertainly and sat down. Her eyes raked across the broad table, examining the contents. She didn't know what to start with. Instead, she just picked up the closest thing near her and bit into it.

The Hitachiin returned only to find a starry eyed brunette with half a French croissant sticking out of her mouth.

_Cute… _he thought, _wait wait wait, I do not find this puny commoner girl cute, not at all. _He cleared his throat loudly, bringing Haruhi back to earth.

"The chef's preparing some ootoro, they'll bring it down here soon." He said casually as he pulled out a chair and sat down opposite to the brunette across the table.

"Eh!? Mu dun aff doo! (You don't have to)" Haruhi exclaimed quickly, forgetting that her mouth was still full. She blushed in embarrassment and quickly swallowed her food. She dabbed her mouth with her napkin.

"Excuse me," she muttered.

"Huh…so commoners don't have manners?" Hikaru mocked playfully and poured himself a cup of milk. "Just kidding, just kidding," he quickly said as he noticed that his maid was glaring intensely at him.

For the next few moments, the dining table was rather silent.

"…This stuff is really good," Haruhi commented and popped a purple concord grape into her mouth.

"Hm…what do you usually have for breakfast?" Hikaru asked, trying to start a conversation. He never did like silence.

"Well, I always make my own breakfast, since my dad leaves for work really early," the brunette started, "Sometimes I would just finish up last night's leftovers, but I usually have some cereal with strawberry yogurt, and maybe a slice of bread with butter…"

_Wow, it would suck to be a commoner, _Hikaru thought sympathetically.

"It really isn't that bad though, so don't feel sorry for me." She finished, looking at the Hitachiin.

_Did she just… read my mind? …Naw, _Hikaru nodded and wiped his face clean of crumbs with his white napkin.

"Excuse me, young masters, but the ootoro that you ordered is here now," a maid stated as she walked in and placed a plate down on the table. She smiled at them briefly and excused herself.

Haruhi arched an eyebrow. _'Young masters?...masters?' _She looked around, _me?_

"There you are, Haruhi, ootoro. Go ahead," Hikaru stated, snapping the girl back from her thoughts, and picked a piece of the fatty tuna off the silverware.

The brunette uncertainly plucked one also and brought it up to her mouth. She scrutinized the food carefully. It looked pretty normal, a piece of pink tuna over rice. She popped it into her mouth.

Waves of buttery flavors assaulted her taste buds as the delicate tuna meat melted in her mouth, causing her eyes to widen at the rich exotic taste. She downed it with one gulp.

"How was it?" The Hitachiin asked with an amused smirk on his face as he observed Haruhi's changing facial expressions.

"It's…It's awesome…" the brunette mumbled and eagerly grabbed another piece, cramming it into her mouth. "Mmmm…yummy…" Soon the plate was completely emptied, and a stuffed Haruhi leaned back on her chair, patted her stomach contently, and sighed happily. _So this is high class fatty tuna, never thought that it'd be this delicious… _she thought.

"…I'm leaving," Hikaru stated matter-of-factly and got up; if you looked close, you could see a light pink tinting his cheeks.

Before Haruhi can say anything, he disappeared up the stairs. After staring at the staircase for five seconds, Haruhi shrugged and started to gather the dirty dishes. She piled them onto her arms and headed to the kitchen.

She stumbled into the cooking room and carefully placed the dirty plates on the counter, the clattering noise alerting the previously oblivious cook. He gasped.

"Oh no Fujioka-sama you don't have to do that! That's a maid's job!" he rushed over to stop the girl from starting to rinse the dishes.

"H-huh? B-but I _am_ a maid!" Haruhi argued, slightly confused as she stared up at the bulky man.

"No no, you're a Hikaru-sama's _personal _maid! We've been instructed to treat you like Hikaru-sama! You shouldn't dirty your hands with these chores!" the chubby cook insisted, all seriousness in his brown eyes.

"Oh, but it's alright. I enjoy doing regular household chores, so please let me take care of these dishes and you can go resume…whatever you were doing," the brunette smiled at the man and turned on the tap.

"W-well, if you insist, Fujioka-sama," the chef bowed hesitantly and left the persistent girl alone to do the dishes.

Hikaru climbed up the stairs and made his way into his room. He settled down in front of his dark blue laptop and opened Microsoft Word.

While he waited for the program to load, he thought back to how he treated the other girl.

_She is definitely different from all the other maids… she doesn't seem charmed or intimidated by me. What makes her so different? What about her makes me feel so …strange? Nah, it's probably nothing._

He quickly cleared his head and focused himself to the task of making his personal maid's schedule. His eyes narrowed as he grinned evilly.

_Rule Number One: Obey your __master __always refer to him as Hikaru-sama._

_Rule Number Two: Wake your master up with singing._

_Rule Number Three: Remember to-_

Hikaru paused in his typing and remembered something, something vital to the torture of his new maid. He cackled gleefully and picked up the phone. After his call is connected, he ordered, "Install the devices that I had purchased into the personal maid's bedroom, please."

Haruhi wandered around the mansion, a cheerful smile on her face. _All the servants around here are really nice,_ she thought. Since she had nothing to do, she had helped the maids do the laundry, sweep the floors, dust off the library books, and all kinds of little household chores. She had easily dismissed their protests and aided them voluntarily with their jobs, so she unconsciously won some of their respect. And she was just attending to her own hobbies; household work was always enjoyable to her.

_What to do now…_she pondered, _I suppose I'll go to my room and take a shower. _

Forty minutes later, the brunette panted loudly outside of her bedroom door, finally arriving at her destination. _Why do rich people have to have such frickin' large mansions!?_ she thought, a little ticked. Her hand curled around the door handle and twisted the knob. She strode in and flopped down on her bed. She yawned.

"Haruhi! Get over here!" Haruhi's eyebrow twitched as she opened her eyes, expecting to see her annoying employer. But to her surprise, he was no where in sight. She frowned, _I could've sworn that I heard his taunting voice just now…_

"You heard me." Brown milky orbs scanned around, eyes finally falling on the slick black speaker suspended from the ceiling. _Was that there before? _Haruhi thought as she groaned, reluctantly untangling herself from her soft silky sheets. _Does he really find it necessary to install a speaker to my room, what am I, a slave to be ordered around? _The brunette thought indignantly while making her way down to the Hitachiin's room.

She knocked on the door, out of politeness, and received a muffled "Come in." She stepped calmly into the room and found Hikaru retrieving something from the printer.

The redhaired Hitachiin walked up to Haruhi with a paper in hand and a smirk on his face. Haruhi gulped.

"Here's your schedule, Haruhiii," Hikaru purred, the kind of feral purr of a cat circling its prey, handing the piece of paper to Haruhi. Then he counted in his head:

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

_0._

"Are you kidding me!? Am I some kind of a slave!?" The brunette finally exploded, crumpling up the sheet and throwing the paper wad at the smirking redhead's face, unable to keep her annoyance bottled up any longer.

Hikaru caught the incoming projectile and stated matter-of-factly, "Well, you're not my slave, but you're my _toy_."

* * *

Well, this wasn't that great of a chapter...but whatever.  
I'm drawing a blank on how I should make Kaoru appear...so if you have any ideas, let me know and I'll consider them! Thanks!

**Make sure to take twenty seconds of your time to leave a review!**


End file.
